Sai lầm
by Banmaixanh
Summary: Vì từ khi bắt đầu đã là một sai lầm. Nên cho đến khi kết thúc vẫn chỉ có thể là sai lầm.


_Những cuộc phiêu lưu của Sinbad và những nhân vật trong phim, họ không thuộc về tôi, nhưng trong fic tôi làm chủ số phận của họ._

* * *

_Phút ban đầu ấy_  
_ Thư xanh màu giấy viết nhưng chưa gởi em._

* * *

Maeve đứng nhìn lên bầu trời đầy sao, biển đêm thanh bình đến lạ. Cô mỉm cuời, bầu trời đêm như một tấm áo khổng lồ đuợc đính rất nhiều viên kim cuơng lấp lánh. Không hiểu những vì sao có biết đuợc chúng đẹp thế nào không nhỉ? Fiouz nói với cô rằng những ngôi sao đó chỉ đẹp khi nhìn ở xa, khi đến gần nó chỉ là những viên đá cháy xấu xí. Cô bật cuời khẽ trong miệng, ừ những thứ xinh đẹp chỉ đẹp khi đứng từ xa chiêm nguỡng mà thôi. Cho dù những ngôi sao đó có xấu xí đến thế nào thì cô cũng chẳng có lấy một cơ hội đề đuợc nhìn thấy sự xấu xí đó. Cô mỉm cười, nụ cười đượm buồn, liệu chúng có biết rằng cô đang buồn. Liệu chúng có biết rằng cô yêu chúng nhiều lắm không. Chúng vô tư quá, vẫn sáng rực rỡ, vẫn khoe vẻ đẹp cho tất cả những ai muốn chiêm ngưỡng chúng, vẫn vô tư cười với tất cả mọi người. Chúng chẳng biết rằng cô buồn khi nhìn chúng cười vô tư như thế. Và anh cũng chẳng biết điều đó. Với anh cô chỉ là bạn, mãi mãi chỉ là người bạn nhưng sao trái tim lại đập sai nhịp, sao nó lại yêu anh. Anh chẳng biết cô buồn, chẳng biết tình cảm cô dành cho anh. Anh vẫn vô tư trêu ghẹo những cô gái quanh anh và vẫn vô tư buồn khi nghĩ về cô ta. Cô ở bên anh để làm một người bạn, để chia sẽ với anh nỗi buồn, nỗi đau mà trái tim anh phải chịu để rồi sau đó cô nhận những nỗi đau đó về mình. Anh cũng như những ngôi sao kia, ở quá xa tầm với của cô, dù đẹp hay xấu cô cũng sẽ chẳng bao giờ có được một ngôi sao cho riêng mình.

- Chưa ngủ sao? – Một giọng nói dịu dàng cùng với bàn tay đặt trên bờ vai cô khiến cô quay đầu nhìn lại. - Ở ngoài này lạnh đấy, cô nên mặc áo choàng vào. – Sinbad mỉm cuời nhìn Maeve với đôi mắt ấm áp. Maeve mỉm cuời nhẹ khi Sinbad bước lại gần cô hơn, cô ngẩng đầu lên nhìn bầu trời đêm quang đãng với những ngôi sao nhấp nháy như đang mỉm cuời.

- Những ngôi sao kia rất đẹp?

- Uh. – Sinbad mỉm cuời nhìn lên trời.

- Ước gì tôi đuợc sở hữu một ngôi sao cho riêng mình nhỉ?

- Thì cô cứ chọn một ngôi sao cho mình đi.

- Hả? – Maeve quay lại nhìn Sinbad một cách tò mò còn đôi mắt anh không rời khỏi bầu trời.

- Kia!- Sinbad chỉ lên trời. – Ngôi sao của tôi kia kìa, ngôi sao sáng nhất đấy cô thấy không?

- Tại sao lại là ngôi sao sáng nhất? – Maeve nhìn ngôi sao Sinbad chọn cho chính anh, hỏi một cách hiếu kỳ.

- Bởi vì tôi là Sinbad, vua của biển cả, một con nguời đầy tài năng nên ngôi sao của tôi sáng nhất.

Maeve bật cuời trước cái lý lẽ không giống ai của Sinbad, cô nhìn lên trời rồi chỉ vào một ngôi sao lớn và sáng nhất theo như định nghĩa của cô:

- Vậy thì ngôi sao của tôi kia kia. – Cô chỉ cho Sinbad ngôi sao của cô với tất cả sự thích thú.

Sinbad nhìn lên ngôi sao của Maeve rồi lắc đầu

- Không phải ngôi sao đó đâu. Ngôi sao đó ở xa quá.

Nói rồi and cầm lấy tay cô chỉ về phía ngôi sao của anh:

- Cô nhầm rồi, ngôi sao của cô kia kìa, ở bên cạnh ngôi sao của tôi đấy thấy không?

- Tại sao lại là nó mà không phải là ngôi sao khác?

- Vì nó sẽ mãi mãi ở gần ngôi sao của tôi, giống như cô sẽ mãi mãi ở bên tôi vậy.

Maeve giật mình rút tay cô ra khỏi tay Sinbad. Bất giác cô cảm thấy mặt cô nóng bừng. Hit một hơi thở dài để giữ cho giọng nói được bình thường:

- Tôi mệt rồi, tôi đi ngủ đây.

Và với thế, cô vội vã buớc xuống cabin của cô bỏ mặc Sinbad đứng trên boong tàu lặng lẽ nhìn theo. Anh nhìn lên trên bầu trời sao, nhìn lên hai vì sao anh chọn cho họ, chúng sáng hơn truớc thật hay tâm trạng anh đang đánh lừa thị giác của chính anh?

* * *

Bão tới, những con sóng hung dữ đánh vào mạn tàu khiến con tàu chao đảo, gió rít lên từng cơn, những cơn gió thốc mạnh như muốn nhấc con tàu bé nhỏ lên khỏi mặt nuớc. Tiếng hét của Sinbad gần như lạc đi bởi những cơn gió đang gào thét và tiếng gầm dữ dội của sóng biển.

- Maeve! Sợi dây?

Maeve chạy về phía sợi dây bị bung ra, một cơn sóng đánh mạnh vào mạn tàu khiên cô bị mất thăng bằng và ngã văng về phía thành tàu, cô cố gắng đứng dậy, nhưng truớc khi cô kịp lấy lại thăng bằng, một cơn sóng khác đập vào mạn tàu. Cô bị sóng đánh văng khỏi thành tàu, bám lấy sợi dây thừng với tất cả nổ lực để leo lên tàu, nhưng mọi thứ duờng như vô ích. Sóng đánh quá mạnh, con tàu chao đảo khiến cô không thể bám chặt vào sợi dây, cô cảm thấy nuớc bao quanh cô, cô gắng kéo cô xuống và cô không thắng đuợc sức mạnh của biển. Con sóng ấy quật vào nguời cô, như một bàn tay nuớc, nó ôm lấy cô và kéo cô xuống biển.

- SINBAD.

Anh nghe tiếng kêu tất thanh của cô giữa tiếng gầm thét của biển, và sau đó tất cả những gì anh nhìn thấy là hình ảnh cô rơi khỏi tàu.

- MAEVE.

Anh nghe thấy mình gọi tên cô trong sợ hãi, anh nhận ra bước chân vội vã của anh chạy ra nơi cô ngã xuống. Đôi mắt anh nhìn xuống mặt biển đang gầm gừ, anh nhảy xuống tìm kiếm cô trong cơn thịnh nộ của biển. Biển đã nổi giận vì anh không còn yêu cô nhất nữa, biển đã ghen vì trái tim anh thuộc về cô gái khác. Biển đã dìm Maeve xuống đáy đại duơng trong cơn giân giữ khôn cùng. Anh không thể tìm đuợc cô nữa, anh không tìm đuợc cô nữa….

* * *

Căn phòng cũ vẫn không có nhiều thay đổi, mọi thứ vẫn ở yên nới chủ nhân của nó muốn. Quyển sách đêm ấy cô đọc vẫn còn mở, thanh gươm của cô vẫn ở trên mặt bàn và cửa phòng vẫn khóa kể từ cái đêm định mệnh ấy. Cái đêm kéo cuộc đời của họ vào vực thẳm của nỗi đau. Anh đứng tra chìa khóa vào ổ, mở cánh cửa phòng mà chính tay anh đã khóa hai năm trước. Một không khí lạnh lẽo đến đau lòng khi cánh cửa bật mở. Đã lâu lắm rồi không có ai bước vào đây, căn phòng thiếu hơi người lạnh lẽo và cô đơn đến sợ. Anh nhắm chặt mắt, nén lại những cảm xúc bất chợt dâng lên trong lòng, hít một hơi dài, anh bước vào trong căn phòng nhiều kỷ niệm. Miết nhẹ tay lên quyển sách bám bụi, lên thanh gươm lâu ngày không được sử dụng, một niềm nhớ dâng trào trong trái tim lâu ngày đóng chặt của anh. Có lẽ tình cảm của anh dành cho cô cũng như những vật dụng trong căn phòng này. Nó đã bị phủ một lớp bụi dày đến nỗi người ta nghĩ rằng nó không còn có thể sử dụng được và bản thân anh cũng không biết rằng chỉ cần lau đi lớp bụi đó anh vẫn có thể đọc được chữ trên quyển sách, và chẳng cần lau đi lớp bụi đó, thanh gươm vẫn có thể làm anh chảy máu. Anh lặng lẽ gấp quyển sách lại, đã đến lúc cánh cửa phòng này được mở, đã đến lúc nó phải được sử dụng. Nó cần phải được sống như trái tim anh vậy. Những quyển sách, những dụng cụ phép thuật, tấm áo choàng còn treo ở góc phòng, những bộ đồ bị bám bụi trong tủ, tất cả được chính anh thu gom và cất vào rương. Đồ của cô sẽ đuợc chuyển vào nhà kho, được giữ mãi như một kỷ niệm, những kỷ niệm anh sẽ không bao giờ quên nhưng anh sẽ không thể sống mãi với nó được. Hai năm, anh đã hy vọng, đã chờ đợi một người sẽ chẳng quay trở về. Hai năm đã biết bao nhiêu lần anh bỏ thủy thủ đoàn bỏ người con gái ở bên cạnh anh để chạy theo một hình bóng đã xa mãi. Anh đã yêu, đã tin, đã chờ những điều không thật và kết quả của tình yêu đó chỉ là khiến trái tim anh đau thêm mỗi nhịp nó đập và làm cho những người anh yêu thương lo lắng đau khổ. Giờ đây, trái tim cần phải được sống được yêu thương thêm một lần nữa. Bản thân anh và cả người con gái ấy nữa, họ xứng đáng được hạnh phúc. Anh cần phải tiếp tục sống, anh không thể để quá khứ ám ảnh cuộc đời anh, tâm trí anh như thế mãi.

* * *

Bryn bước vào căn phòng lạ, nó lạ bởi vì cô chưa bao giờ bước vô đây cả, nó lạ vì hai năm qua đối với cô nó luôn luôn là một bí ẩn, trên con tàu này, và trong cả trái tim anh nữa. Cô nhìn thấy anh ngồi lặng trên chiếc giường, đôi mắt anh dán chặt vào thanh gươm anh cầm trên tay. Gươm của người con gái đó. Bàn tay anh miết nhẹ dọc theo thanh gươm ân cần và đầy yêu thương. Nhìn anh nâng niu nó như trứng mỏng cô có thể đoán được rằng gắn với anh nhiều kỷ niệm. Hành động của anh ẩn chứa rất nhiều sự yêu thương, nhung nhớ và nuối tiếc nữa. Nhìn sự ân cần anh dành cho thanh gươm, trái tim cô bất chợt thắt lại, người con gái đó ắt hẳn phải rất quan trọng với anh. Những ngày tháng ở bên cô, anh chưa bao giờ dịu dàng như vậy. Cô bước lại gần anh, ngồi xuống bên cạnh anh:

- Anh không sao chứ?

Sinbad giật mình nhìn lên, Bryn đã bước vào phòng từ lúc nào. Anh mỉm cười nhìn cô:

- Ừ, không sao. Chỉ là thanh gươm này chứa quá nhiều kỷ niệm.

Bryn mỉm cười nhẹ, cô muốn hỏi anh nhiều hơn về thanh gưom, về những kỷ niệm nó chứa đựng và cả chủ nhân của nó nữa nhưng ánh mắt anh, cô không dám hỏi. Ánh mắt anh đang cố gắng kìm nén một cái gì đó, một nỗi đau, một nỗi nhớ, một tình yêu chưa bao giờ được nói. Đôi mắt anh vẫn chứa đựng một mảng tối mà cô không thể nhìn thấu, trái tim anh vẫn có một vùng cấm mà cô không thể đặt chân vào. Cô lặng lẽ nhìn xung quanh căn phòng, nó lạnh lẽo và cô đơn quá. Nhưng cô vẫn cảm thấy một sức sống mãnh liệt nó đã từng có mà cô biết rằng nó thuộc về chủ nhân trước đây của căn phòng này. Ở đâu đó trong căn phòng này, cô nghe thấy tiếng cười và những giọt nuớc mắt còn rơi lại, cô nhìn thấy một màu vàng ấm áp như nắng mắt trời sưởi ấm căn phòng bé nhỏ. Và cô nhìn thấy một lời cảnh báo, đến từ sâu trong trái tim cô, cô nhìn thấy một bóng đen đang bao phủ lấy những ấm áp mà cô cảm nhận được trong giây phút này và mỗi lúc một lan rộng ra hơn. Cô tựa đầu vào vai Sinbad cảm nhận cánh tay anh vòng qua eo cô, kéo cô lại gần nhưng điều đó không làm cho trái tim cô cảm thấy an toàn hơn, ngược lại, nó càng trở nên sợ hãi hơn...


End file.
